You can't kill what is already dead
by The Unstable Dean Ambrose
Summary: What if Minato had summoned the wrong god while trying to seal the Kyubi into Naruto? How will this change the future of one Naruto Uzumaki? Naruto will have the Yin Yang Release, Meiton and a Dojutsu that has the power of the Rinnegan, Byakugan and Sharingan.
1. The Truth revealed to Iruka

Ok, I have written this story a while back and I decided to upload this now while I continue working on my other two fanfics.

I own nothing from Naruto.

* * *

"Naruto, do you want to know the reason why everyone seems to hate you?" Mizuki asked.

"Mizuki, don't do it!" Iruka screamed but Mizuki did not listen.

"Twelve years ago, the Kyubi was not killed by the Yondaime Hokage but instead it was sealed in you thus making you the Kyubi incarnated!" Mizuki shouted. The reaction was not what Iruka or Mizuki expected. Naruto started laughing.

"Haha, Mizuki I knew about it since I was six but on a serious note, Mizuki you Ee hereby under arrest for trying to steal the forbidden scroll and mentioning a S class secret." Naruto replied.

"You think you can beat me? Don't make me laugh!" Mizuki shouted before taking out a Kunai and threw it at Naruto but Naruto caught it.

" Mizuki, you will have to do better than that if you want to kill me." Naruto called out while taking out a book to read. This caused Mizuki to be even angrier than he was already. Mizuki than decided to go with Taijutsu and sent a punch at Naruto but it missed. This went on for about five minutes before Mizuki got frustrated.

"Looks like I have to do it." Mizuki thought to himself before swallowing some black substance. Instantly, Mizuki grew bigger and he is giving off foul chakra.

"Haha, now that I'm in this state I will be invincible!" Mizuki shouted while laughing like a maniac.

"What's with evil people and invincibility? I will never understand them." Naruto thought to himself before sealing his book and flashing through some hand signs before shouting " Meiton: chakra absorption!" While pointing his left hand towards Mizuki showing a seal on his hand. It was two diamonds overlapping each other. The seal grew red and the foul chakra from Mizuki. Once the chakra is fully absorbed, Naruto went on to purify the chakra by using the technique " Yōton: Heavenly purification." Naruto then finished Mizuki off by using the purified chakra to summon skeleton hands to stop Mizuki from escaping while Naruto ran forward with the Kunai Mizuki threw at him and stabbing him right in the heart killing Mizuki for good.

"Hey, Iruka are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine but what just happened?" Iruka asked.

"Mizuki swallowed some black liquid that gave him evil charka so I decided to absorb it before purifying and use the purified chakra against him." Naruto replied.

"Then, what was with the skeletons?" Iruka asked again.

"We should probably go to the Hokage tower before explaining everything. ANBU, you can come out now. I know you have been there since the beginning of the fight." Naruto replied before four ANBU operatives appeared. One ANBU collected the corpse while the rest Shushined away. Naruto and Iruka then Shushined to the Hokage Tower where the Hokage was already waiting for them.

"Naruto, nice job at handling the traitor. For this, you will receive a B ranked pay." The Sandaime said.

"Thanks Jiji, by the way you should get some Fūinjutsu expert to place a seal where only specific people can open it otherwise it will not work." Naruto commented. This gave the Hokage something to think about.

"Hokage Sama, can you explain what is going on here?" Iruka asked confused.

"Right, what you are about to hear is classified. You know about how the Yondaime Hokage sealed the Kyubi into Naruto right?" The Hokage asked receiving a nod from Iruka before continuing.

"Something went wrong during the process and the Yondaime summoned the wrong god. Instead of summoning the Shinigami, he summoned Hades the god of the underworld. This caused Naruto to die but Hades decided to bless him and make him the next god of the Underworld once Hades fades. This is the reason why Naruto was able to summon skeletons and have the ability to use the Meiton style. Naruto has been training since he discovered that which was when he was six." The Hokage said shocking Iruka even more.

" If that was the case, why did Naruto act like he was stupid with short attention span?" Iruka asked.

"That's simple, if the council believe that the Demon is weak they will think I'm not a threat to them." Naruto replied before the Hokage could say anything.

"So is there anything else I should know about?" Iruka asked yet again.

"Nope and since you are here, this will be the team placement for tomorrow." The Hokage said as Iruka read the scroll given to him.

"I feel so sorry for Naruto right now. He will have the person that is always late as a Jonin Sensei while being teamed up with the Sasuke and that pink haired girl Sakura." Iruka thought to himself.

" Now if you will excuse me, I have lots of paper work to do." The Sandaime Hokage said.

"Jiji, why don't you just use Shadow clones to help you?" Naruto asked.

" I'm known as the professor for a reason and yet I forgot about the Shadow Clones. Naruto, for this, it will be added to your profile as a S rank mission: defeating paper work." The Hokage said.

The next day, Naruto arrived at the Academy earlier than the rest of his class. While waiting, Naruto decided to read his book, which happens to be the first non-perverted book by Jiraiya. Naruto was so engrossed in his book that he did not notice that his classmates walking in until someone shouted.

"Dobe, what are you doing here? This is only for those who passed!" Kiba Inuzuka shouted. Naruto did not bother to reply but instead he pointed to his headband. Before Kiba could reply, two loud screeches were heard.

"Ha that that Ino-Pig! I was here first so I get the rights to seat next to Sasuke." Sakura shouted.

"What utter rubbish! My legs stepped into this room first!" Ino shouted back. Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno are Sasuke Uchiha's biggest fan girls. Ever since the Uchiha massacre, these two former friends tried to get the attention of Sasuke but he ignored them each time. By the time they reached where Sasuke was sitting, they were still arguing. The loud noise pissed Naruto so much that he slammed his hands on the table creating a loud noise.

"Both of you shut up! Can't you see that there is two empty sits right next to Sasuke? Are you blind or what?" Naruto questioned loudly. This made Sakura angry and tried to punch Naruto but Naruto quickly grabbed the fist and twisted it causing pain to Sakura.

"I will say this once and once only, stop hitting me. For the past few years I have been tolerating all the punches and insults but no more. Do you understand?" Naruto asked in an icy tone. When Sakura did not answer, Naruto twisted her hand even more causing tears to form in Sakura's eyes.

"I said is that clear, you pink haired howler monkey!" Naruto shouted this time scaring and shocking lots of people including Sasuke. Naruto never insulted anyone before and insulting Sakura was an even bigger shock. Sakura only nodded her head as she was in pain. Naruto than released her hands and shoving her making Sakura fall on her butt. When Iruka came in, he was quite shocked that for the first time ever, he did not have to use his bigheaded Jutsu to make the students to shut up.

" Okay, first things first. Congratulations for passing the Genin exams, from now on you will be considered a Genin of Konoha so make the village proud. This scroll contains the team placement, which will be announced right now." Iruka said before taking out the scroll. Naruto did not pay attention for the first six teams.

"Team Seven will be Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. Your Jonin Sensei will be Kakashi Hatake. Team Eight will be Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka. Your Jonin Sensei will be Kurenai Yūhi. Team nine is still in circulation. Team Ten will be Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akimichi. Your Jonin Sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi." Iruka announced.

"What! Why am I with a lazy person and a fatty while Sakura gets to be with Sasuke Kun?" Ino shouted.

"How would I know? I'm not the one who decides the teams. Go ask the Hokage if you want. Anyway, your Jonin Sensei will be here in the next few minutes." Iruka said before a woman with beautiful red eyes appeared in the room.

"Team Eight follow me to training ground eight now." Kurenai said. Once team eight left, the other Jonins came to collect their teams. Soon only Team seven was left.

"Where is our Sensei?" Sakura screeched.

"Haruno shut up before I rip your vocal cords out." Naruto stated in a dark tone scaring Sakura again. After waiting for another two hours, Kakashi finally arrived.

"My first impression of you right now is… you guys are boring. Meet me at the roof." Kakashi said before he went poof signifying that it was a Shadow Clone. Naruto decided to have some fun and used his bloodline Shushin. Instead of leaves or smoke, it became skeleton hands and skulls creeping Sakura and Sasuke a little. When both Sasuke and Sakura got to the roof, they saw Naruto reading his book, as was Kakashi.

"Now that you three are here, it's time for some introduction." Kakashi stated.

"Sensei, can you show us how it's done?" Sakura asked.

"And I thought she was the smart one." Naruto thought to himself.

"Alright, My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes are… My dislikes are… and my dream for the future is not suitable for little kids like you three. Pinky you go first." Kakashi said.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are Sasuke Kun and dislikes are Ino-Pig and Naruto Baka. Finally my dream for the future is to marry Sasuke." Sakura said.

"Girls nowadays, thinking about love before Jutsu." Kakashi thought to himself before pointing to Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I have no likes or dislikes. My dream… no my ambition is to kill someone and restore my clan." Sasuke said.

"Great, I have a Emo and a fan girl. Hopefully the blonde would be the only sane one in this team." Kakashi thought to himself before pointing to Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are Jutsu, Ramen, playing pranks, Ramen, training and did I mention Ramen? My dislikes are rapist, traitors, cowards and the time it takes to cook the Ramen. As for my dream for the future… I did not think about that one yet. Maybe when I know what my dream is, I will tell you." Naruto said with a smile.

"Now that the introductions are done, I have something to tell you. Tomorrow, there will be a test. If you fail, you will be sent back to the academy." Kakashi said.

"What! I thought we already are Genins?" Sakura asked.

"That test was just to weed out the weak ones. Tomorrow, meet at training ground seven at Seven A.M for the test. Oh I suggest that you guys don't eat any breakfast otherwise you will puke." Kakashi said before he Shushined away.

"Sasuke, will you go on a date with me?" Sakura asked.

"No." was Sasuke's answer. While Sakura was asking Sasuke for a date, Naruto quickly used his Skeleton Shushin to leave. The next day, Naruto decided to eat breakfast completely ignoring Kakashi's advise. By the time he arrived at training ground seven, it was already 10 A.M.

"Naruto Baka, You are late!" Sakura screeched.

"How am I late? Is Kakashi here yet? The way I see it is that you guys are extremely early and Haruno, what did I say I would do the next time you screeched?" Naruto asked. When Sakura heard that, she started to shake in fear. Lucky for her, Kakashi chose to arrive at that moment.

"Yo!" Kakashi said.

"You are late Sensei!" Sakura shouted.

"Sorry, on the way here, I came across a black cat so I had to go home and purify myself before taking the long road here. I then came across a team trying to catch a cat so I decided to help them. After that I got lost on the road of life." Kakashi stated.

"Are you sure it's not because many females are chasing you?" Naruto asked.

"What makes you think that?" Kakashi asked.

"Do you really need to ask? I mean you are reading that perverted book in public. If you want to read it, read it at home. Now Kakashi, do you have any spare copies of that book?" Naruto asked.

"Of course. I carry my collection with me all the time. Which book do you want?" Kakashi asked.

"The latest one if you don't mind. The Hokage is such a slow reader. He promised to lend me that book once he finished it but he is still half way through." Naruto said before Kakashi handed him the book.

"Now, the objective of this test is to get the bells from me within a time limit." Kakashi said before taking out an alarm clock and two bells.

"But Kakashi Sensei, there are only two bells and there are three of us." Sakura pointed out.

"You are correct Captain Obvious. This means that only two people will pass this test while one will fail and go back to the academy. Oh, if you fail to get the bell, I will tie you to that post and there will be no lunch for said person." Kakashi said before two growls were heard.

"Naruto, I thought I told you not to eat before the test?" Kakashi questioned.

"That's where you are wrong Kakashi, you suggested not to eat anything but since I need my full strength to pass this test, I ignored that advice." Naruto replied.

"Very well, you three have three hours to get the bell and the time starts now!" Kakashi shouted before Sasuke and Sakura went to hide.

"You know you were supposed to hide right?" Kakashi asked seeing that Naruto was still there.

"What's the point in hiding? You are a Jonin while I'm a Genin. There is no way I can hide from you. Besides, I already know the real purpose of this test." Naruto replied.

"And what might that be Naruto?" Kakashi asked in a lazy tone.

" It's team work isn't it? Konoha focus strongly on teamwork. However, this test will end with an failure." Naruto replied in the same tone. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at his answer.

" Why would you think that? Do you really have little faith in your teammates?" Kakashi asked.

"Do I really have to answer that? I mean Sasuke will never work with someone else, as he believes that he is strong enough. Sakura will not listen to anyone else other than Sasuke. Now can you please give me a bell?" Naruto asked.

"That's the first time someone asked for the bell instead of trying to get it. Tell you what, if you can beat me in a spar, I will give you a bell and buy you the next copy of Icha Icha." Kakashi stated.

"Deal." Naruto said before slipping into the Fox style basic stance.

"Right, first lesson: Taijutsu." Kakashi said before sending a punch towards Naruto at a slow speed. Instead of dodging it, Naruto met the punch with a punch of his own causing both him and Kakashi to wince a little from the impact.

"He used a punch to counter a punch. Interesting idea, I will have to ask Gai about this." Kakashi thought to himself as Naruto sent a punch towards him. Kakashi than moved away from the punch before trying to kick Naruto. However Naruto caught Kakashi's leg in his arm before throwing it upwards. While Kakashi was in the middle of doing a back flip, Naruto quickly did a gut kick sending Kakashi to the floor.

"Naruto, I believe that it's time for the second lesson: Genjutsu." Kakashi said before flashing through a few signs before shouting "Magen: Tree binding Death!" However since Naruto contained the Kyubi, the Genjutsu failed. Naruto than went through a few hand signs before while shouting "Magen: Sunset!" Kakashi noticed that he was no longer at the training ground but instead on a beach with a Sunset background. Fearing what was about to happen, Kakashi tried to disrupt the chakra flow but it failed. This was when two guys ran towards each other and hugged creating a very disturbing image. Kakashi then used the other way of dispelling Genjutsu, which was to cause pain to himself. The method worked and he found himself back at the training ground.

"Naruto, what was that Genjutsu?" Kakashi asked curious.

"That was a Genjutsu I created. It's based on Gai and his student Rock Lee." Naruto replied.

"So you had the pleasure to meet Gai and Lee huh." Kakashi commented.

"Yep, even though they are weird but their Taijutsu are amazing. I watched them spar once and I was shocked by how fast both of them could move." Naruto said.

"True, anyway it's time for the last Lesson: Ninjutsu! Katon: grand fireball Jutsu!" Kakashi shouted as he went through the hand signs.

"Meiton: Jutsu absorption!" Naruto shouted while sanding Chakra to the seal on his left hand. The seal turned red and the fireball was absorbed.

"Kakashi Sensei, you can have your fireball back. Katon: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" Naruto shouted before exhaling a huge ball of fire without going through the signs.

"Holy Shit! How did he managed to absorb my Fireball Jutsu and how on earth is his larger than mine?" Kakashi thought to himself as he dodged the fireball.

"Suiton: Water Bullet Jutsu!" Kakashi said before releasing a water bullet from his mouth.

"Suiton: Water Bullet Jutsu!" Naruto said as well before releasing his own water bullet countering Kakashi's.

" How is this Naruto even a Genin? He should be a Jonin instead. He is countering my every move and Ninjutsu is my strong point. I believe I have to take it up a notch." Kakashi thought to himself before shouting " Katon: Fire Dragon Jutsu!" while going through the needed hand signs.

"Suiton: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Naruto shouted using only half the seals required. The water dragon fought against the fire dragon causing steam to form.

"What! He is able to form a Water Dragon without any source and he only used half of the required hand signs to do it." Kakashi thought to himself before canceling the technique, which Naruto followed.

" Naruto, that's enough. You impressed me a lot so here is a bell." Kakashi said while tossing a bell to him.

"Great, now can I sit down and start reading Icha Icha?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, time to have some fun with the rest of your teammates." Kakashi said as he disappeared. After a while, a loud scream could be heard.

" Looks like Sakura is down." Naruto thought to himself while giggling a little.

" Sasuke, you finally decided to show up huh." Kakashi said in a lazy term.

"Whatever, Katon: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted before releasing a fireball from his mouth. The fire blocked Sasuke's view and Kakashi took advantage of it to disappear underground. When the fireball disappeared, Sasuke could not see Kakashi anymore.

"Shit, where is he? Above?" Sasuke thought to himself. Suddenly, the ground cracked and Kakashi's hand appeared dragging Sasuke into the earth.

"Donton: Head Hunter Jutsu complete." Kakashi stated as the bell rang signifying that the test has ended. Kakashi then created a clone to get Sakura while he dug Sasuke up. Sakura was then tied to the post.

"Sensei, why am I being tied up instead of Naruto Baka?" Sakura asked.

"Simple, you did nothing in this test. I'm afraid I got some bad news, Sasuke and Sakura you failed the test but since I found another person who likes Icha Icha as well, I will give you guys another chance. Nobody is allowed to feed Sakura when I'm gone." Kakashi said. Once Kakashi left, Naruto offered food to Sakura.

"What are you doing Naruto Baka? Kakashi Sensei told you not to feed me." Sakura shouted.

"Look Kakashi is not here right now so shut up and just eat." Naruto said before feeding Sakura. Suddenly, Kakashi appeared.

"I told you not to feed Sakura and yet what did you do? You fed Sakura. What do you have to say for yourself?" Kakashi said angrily while releasing some killer intent.

" I go by the motto: Those who break the rules are trash but those who abandon their friends and comrades are worse than trash." Naruto replied while Sasuke and Sakura nodded their heads even though they had no idea where Naruto got it.

"If that's the case, I have no choice but to pass you!" Kakashi said happily.

"What?" Sakura asked confused while Sasuke had a smug look on his face.

" The point of this test is teamwork. By disobeying my orders to help your teammates, Naruto showed teamwork and when you both agreed with him, it showed that you are willing to listen and follow. Now that Team seven is functional, meet me here at eight A.M. tomorrow to start training and doing missions." Kakashi said while untying Sakura. Once that was done, Kakashi left with the standard leaf Shushin.

* * *

"Since Kakashi is actually here on time, why don't we start?" The Hokage asked.

"Team one failed."

"Team two failed."

"Team three failed."

"Team four failed."

"Team five failed."

"Team six failed."

"Team seven passed." Kakashi said surprising everyone Jonin present.

"Team eight passed." Kurenai stated.

"Team ten passed." Asuma said.

"Thank you. Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma stay while the rest of you can leave." The Hokage said before every Jonin left except for Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma.

" Now ten please give me the report on the team." The Hokage asked.

" I did the standard bell test. While Sakura and Sasuke were hiding, Naruto stayed where he was. I questioned him why did he not hide and his response was that I could have found him anyway so there is no point in hiding. I then made a bet with Naruto, if he was able to either impress or beat me in a spar; I would give him a bell. We started off with Taijutsu and he used a style that I was not familiar with. He countered one of my punches by sending a punch of his own. He than caught my leg and flung it upwards. Half way through a back flip, Naruto kicked me in the guts and sending me to the ground. We than went on to Genjutsu. Due to having the Kyubi in him Naruto is immune to Genjutsu but what surprised me was that he was able to cast Genjutsu of his own. He caught me in one of his own creation and scared the hell out of me. He told me that it was based on Gai and Lee's Sunset hugging thing. Finally went on to Ninjutsu. I started off with a fireball Jutsu but something happened and Naruto absorbed it before using the Jutsu without hand signs. I than tried the water bullet Jutsu but it was countered by a water bullet from Naruto. Seeing that I took things to the next level by using the fire dragon Jutsu. Naruto countered with the water dragon Jutsu. He was able to use that Jutsu without any water source like the Nidaime Hokage and he was also able to do the Jutsu with half the required signs. I then stopped the Jutsu before handing him the bell. My next target was Sakura. I was disappointed with her because she fainted from an E ranked Genjutsu. Sasuke showed some potential by using the fireball Jutsu. I countered it by using the headhunter Jutsu. Hokage Sama, the thing I found it weird the most is that he knew about the saying that believe in." Kakashi said.

"Right what you are about hear is classified. The technique that Naruto used to absorb the fireball Jutsu is known as Meiton: Jutsu absorption and it was I who told him about the saying." The Hokage said.

"Wait a minute. Did you say that Naruto could use Meiton?" Kurenai asked.

"Yes, in fact he is very good at it." The Hokage replied.

"Why did you lie to me? I wanted to thank him for saving me from the rapists but why does he look younger than when he saved me?" Kurenai asked shocking both Asuma and Kakashi.

"I lied to you because Naruto told me to. He did not want you to thank him for anything, as it was the right thing to do. Due to his bloodline, it made him grow up faster than others. He is under a Henge that cannot be dispelled by anyone. Anyway, Kurenai can you give me the report on your team?" The Hokage asked. Kurenai gave a summary on the test and listing all their weaknesses that had to be fixed. This was the same for Asuma. Once they left, the Hokage created a few Shadow Clones to do the paper work while he read his book.

* * *

Hope you have enjoyed this chapter, the next chapter will be the start of the Wave mission and how Naruto solved the problem of Tora running away from her owner. Pleaz R&R

The Unstable Dean Ambrose Signing out!


	2. To Wave

What's up people? This is the rewritten version of chapter two Hope you enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Naruto except the Kamigan.

* * *

"Duckbutt in position and I hate you Naruto." Sasuke said over the microphone

"Banshee in position, I hate you as well." Sakura commented.

"Like I care what you think of me. Anyways, Shadow is in position as well. Scarecrow permission to carry out the mission." Naruto said over the microphone.

"Permission granted." Kakashi replied. Sasuke and Sakura tried jumping onto Tora the cat but the cat had a superior speed and dodged the both of them. Naruto then unsealed a fish, which caught Tora's attention. The cat slowly made his way over to Naruto. When Tora was close enough, Naruto picked it up and fed Tora the fish while petting it.

"Mission complete, what's the time?" Naruto asked.

"One hour and thirty minutes. Nice job guys, you have beaten the pervious record by one hour." Kakashi said as he appeared in front of team 7.

"Who set the previous record Kakashi Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"It was set by my team. Now lets get to the Hokage Tower." Kakashi said before grabbing Sasuke and Sakura by the shoulder and using the standard leaf Shushin while Naruto used his skeleton Shushin. The Hokage was reading his Porn book when he noticed the leaf Shushin and a modified Shushin.

"Hokage Sama, Team 7 returning from another successful D ranked mission." Kakashi stated as Naruto handed Tora to Madam Shijimi, the wife of the Fire Daimyō.

"Oh Tora, come over here!" Madam Shijimi shouted before squeezing the hell out of the cat.

"Err, Madam Shijimi I think I finally realize why Tora has been running away from you." Naruto stated.

"Oh and what is the reason?" Madam Shijimi questioned.

"Well, you are squeezing the hell out of Tora. No wonder the cat is always running away from you." Naruto said noticing Kakashi signaling him to stop but Naruto chose to ignore it.

"If I don't hug him, how can I show my affection?" Madam Shijimi questioned not believing Naruto.

"Why not try petting it. Whenever I have to catch Tora, I would always have a fish ready for it as well." Naruto replied.

"Hmm… young man you might just be right. If you notice a decrease in the amount of catching Tora, it would mean that your method is working. Well then I believe it's time for me to leave." Madam Shijimi said before walking out of the door with Tora.

"Now that it's done, Kakashi do you think that your team is good enough for a C ranked mission?" The Hokage asked.

"Hokage Sama, I believe that they are good enough." Kakashi replied.

"Ok then, Iruka send in the client." The Hokage said before Iruka went out of the office to get the client. When the client walked in to the office, he was half drunk.

"I requested for some ninjas but all I get is a bunch of kids." The client commented. Sasuke and Sakura became angry at that remark and was about to attack the man but they were stopped in their tracks when they felt Killer Intent directed at them.

"Don't even think it. We are supposed to protect him not attack him." Naruto said while stopping his Killer Intent.

"My name is Tazuna and I will need you to protect me until I finish building a Bridge." Tazuna said.

"Ok, meet at the eastern gate at seven am. Now I'm off to buy some books." Kakashi said before leaving the office via a leaf Shushin. Not wanting to hang around his so called teammates any longer, Naruto decided to leave via his skeleton Shushin and prepare for the mission tomorrow.

The next day, everyone including Kakashi arrived on time.

"Since everyone is here, let me check your equipment." Kakashi said before signaling Naruto to start.

"I have four hundred Senbon Needles, two hundred Shuriken, two hundred Kunais, five sets of clothes, a few books and ten packs of instant Ramen. Oh and I also have two thousand exploding notes as well." Naruto stated.

"Err Naruto, this is a simple C ranked mission. We are not going to war." Kakashi said.

"Well you can never be too careful." Naruto replied before Kakashi signaling Sasuke to do the same.

"I have ten Senbon Needles, twenty Shuriken, thirty Kunais, two sets of clothes and three packs of rice." Sasuke said.

"That's good. Sakura your turn." Kakashi stated.

"I have two cases of makeup, a hairdryer, ten sets of clothes, two bottles of perfume and one pack of rice." Sakura stated causing Kakashi, Naruto and even Sasuke to face palm.

"Sakura, this is a mission not holiday. Next time leave all of this useless stuff at home. Luckily, I have an emergency pack that you can you. Anyways, I have forty Kunais, fifty Shuriken, a few books and four tents. I knew you guys would forget the tents so I brought some along. Now that this is done, lets be on the way." Kakashi stated before leading the team out of the gates. On the way, Naruto and Kakashi decided to take out their books to read while Sasuke stared on the road. Sakura on the other hand was talking to Tazuna.

"Tazuna san, are there Ninjas in Wave?" Sakura asked.

"Sadly no we don't, The Daimyō is afraid that the people of wave could revolt against his rule. That's why I had to come to Konoha and ask for help." Tazuna replied. After traveling for a while, Naruto noticed a puddle on the ground.

"This is such a pathetic Genjutsu. It has not rained in ages so there should not be any puddle of water on the ground." Naruto thought to himself before silently dispelling the Genjutsu. Once the Genjutsu was dispelled, two men could be seen.

"What are the Demon brothers doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Oh so you have heard of us before." One of them said.

"Yeah, it's kind of unfortunate but I have to kill the both of you now since I'm kind of short on cash." Naruto said before disappearing from sight. Before they could take a step forward, Naruto dragged them into the ground.

"Who knew the Headhunter Jutsu would be that useful?" Naruto thought to himself before stabbing a Kunai through their throats killing the Demon brothers. Naruto then sealed their bodies in a storage scroll.

"Tazuna, mind explaining why there are a couple of Missing Nins after you?" Kakashi asked in a no nonsense tone.

"Wave is being controlled by Gato and in order to stop me from building a bridge that would connect Wave and the rest, he tried killing me and other bridge builders." Tazuna replied.

"Why did you not pay for a higher ranking mission then? This is easily B ranked and above." Kakashi stated.

"Ever since Gato took over Wave, he has been sucking our money dry so I don't have enough money to pay for a higher ranking mission." Tazuna replied and Kakashi nodded his head before turning to his team.

"I will let you guys chose if you want to continue this mission or not." Kakashi said to team seven.

"I want to test my strength so I'm going." Sasuke said.

"Since Sasuke Kun is going, I'm going as well." Sakura shouted.

Going back now would mean that we have to do more D ranked mission instead and D ranked missions are bloody boring so I'm going as well." Naruto said.

"It's decided then, we will continue the mission." Kakashi announced before the group started to move again. Soon they came to a riverbank where a man on a boat could be seen.

"Kenshi, thanks for risking your life and helping us cross this river." Tazuna said.

"No problem, just try to finish the bridge as soon as possible." Kenshi replied as the group got on the boat. Once they crossed the river, the mist became thicker.

"Tazuna, is it usual for Wave to have such thick mist?" Naruto asked having a suspicion that another Kiri Missing Nin is waiting for them up ahead.

"Usually the mist around his quite thick but never like this." Tazuna said. Suddenly there was some movement in the bushes. Sasuke quickly took out a Kunai and threw it. When Sasuke went to collect his Kunai, he found a white rabbit.

"It's now summer so the coat of the rabbit should be brown not white unless it has been raised indoors." Kakashi thought to himself.

"Everyone get down now!" Kakashi shouted before tackling Tazuna to the ground and everyone followed suit except Naruto who used his Shushin to move out of the way of the incoming weapon.

"Now wonder the Demon brothers failed, they were up against the famous Sharingan no Kakashi." A man said.

"Zabuza Momochi, wielder of the Kubikiribōchō. Known as the Demon of the Mist. Killed his whole class just to pass." Naruto stated noticing the man.

"Huh, how do you know so much kid?" Zabuza asked curious.

"Well, hanging around the Hokage sure has its perks. Kakashi Sensei, let me handle this. You protect Tazuna." Naruto said.

"Are you sure you can handle this Naruto? He is a well known killer and has more experience than you." Kakashi replied.

"Don't worry, if I'm about to lose you will step in alright?" Naruto asked and Kakashi nodded his head.

"Huh, so you want to fight me fine Suiton: Water Bullet Jutsu!" Zabuza shouted before shooting a ball of water towards Naruto.

"Meiton: Jutsu absorption!" Naruto shouted as he raised up his hand and absorbed the Jutsu.

"Suiton: Water Bullet Jutsu!" Naruto shouted and expelled a larger ball of water at Zabuza.

"That technique reminds me of someone but who can it be?" Zabuza thought to himself as he dodged the water bullet.

"Suiton: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as a water dragon formed behind him before launching at Zabuza.

"What! How is he able to create a water dragon without a source? The only other person I know that can do something like that is the Nidaime Hokage and the Undead Ninja." Zabuza said as he dodged it with a Shushin.

"Suiton: Water spear Jutsu!" Zabuza shouted before forming a spear made of water and threw it at Naruto but instead of blocking or dodging, Naruto just stood there. The spear pierced Naruto right in the heart but instead of falling down dead, Naruto took a step forward.

"What the hell! That spear should have killed you already!" Zabuza exclaimed.

"Have you ever heard of the phrase: You can't kill what is already dead?" Naruto asked. This caused Zabuza to realize whom he was fighting.

"Shit, you are the Undead Ninja aren't you? Screw Gato and his plans, I surrender!" Zabuza shouted.

"How did you know?" Naruto asked curious.

" The fact that you did not die and could draw water from the atmosphere made me came to my conclusion." Zabuza replied.

"Err what the hell is going on?" Kakashi asked confused. This was the case for Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna as well. Zabuza took out his bingo book and flipped to page six hundred and nineteen before tossing it to Kakashi. When Kakashi saw the entry, he was shocked. The description in the Bingo book matches Naruto's except his height.

* * *

Name: Unknown

Nickname: Undead Ninja, Prince of Darkness, The Undertaker, Skeleton Knight

Affiliation: Unknown

Rank: SSS

Status: Flee on Sight

Features, blond spiky hair, blue eyes. Said to look like the Yondaime Hokage.

Height: 182 cm

Ninjutsu: Kage

Taijutsu: Kage

Genjutsu: Kage (Beware of the sunset Jutsu, caused many to commit Suicide)

Fūinjutsu: Unknown (said to be able to create exploding tags on the spot.)

Chakra Affinity: Unknown (Able to draw water from the atmosphere suggesting high Water Affinity.)

Wanted by:

Iwa (1000000 Ryo Alive, 2000000 Ryo Dead)

Kumo (10000 Ryo Alive, 20000 Ryo Dead)

Kiri (100000 Ryo Alive, 100000 Ryo Dead)

Ame (1000000 Ryo Dead)

Kusa (400000 Ryo Alive)

* * *

"Wait Naruto Baka, is in the bingo book?" Sakura screeched.

" Yeah and to be wanted by five countries that's something indeed." Kakashi commented.

"Haku, you can show yourself. We are surrendering to the Konoha Nins." Zabuza called out before a girl wearing a hunter Nin masked showed up.

"Why are we surrendering?" Haku asked curious.

"We are facing the Undead Ninja, there is no chance of us winning." Zabuza replied.

"That Dobe is already in the Bingo book, how strong are you?" Sasuke thought to himself. Tazuna then led the group including Zabuza and Haku back into his house.

"Tsunami, I'm home!" Tazuna said as he opened the door to his house. A frying pan suddenly flew out of nowhere and hit Tazuna square on the head.

"Where the hell were you? I was worried when you did not return home yesterday as you said you would." Tsunami shouted at her father.

"Well, there was some hold up so I returned late. Anyway let me introduce to you the Ninjas that I have hired. The scarecrow is Kakashi, the blonde hair kid is Naruto, the emo guy is Sasuke and the pink haired girl is Sakura. The guy with the huge sword is Zabuza, who tried to kill me but surrendered and the other girl is Haku." Tazuna replied.

"Thank you for protecting my father." Tsunami said.

"No thanks need, we are just doing what we do always." Naruto replied. Kakashi wanted to train the team but since it was getting late, he decided not to. The next day, Kakashi led team seven to a clearing.

"Today, I will be training you on how to control your chakra better. I want you to climb up this tree without using your hands." Kakashi said.

"How does that help us to control our chakra better?" Sakura asked.

"Well, if you send to little chakra to your feet, it will not stick but too much will cause the tree trunk to crack and you will fall off. Now, I want you to mark your progress using a Kunai. Oh and Naruto, you are free to do your own training. I doubt I can teach you anything at all." Kakashi said.

"Ok then I will find another clearing then." Naruto said before leaving the group. After travelling for three minutes, he came to another clearing. Naruto quickly sat down and got into a meditative position, entering his mindscape.

"Kurama, are you awake?" Naruto asked.

" **Yeah, what's up?** " Kurama asked back.

"I was thinking if you could help me check if I have any bloodline that has yet to be activated." Naruto asked.

" **That's simple, give me a moment to check.** " Kurama said before closing its eyes. After a while, Kurama opened his eyes and looked at Naruto shocked.

" **Naruto, you have a bloodline that is even rarer than the Rinnegan. It is the first Dōjutsu that existed in this world.** " Kurama said.

"What is the name of this Dōjutsu and what are its abilities?" Naruto asked curious.

" **The name of this Dōjutsu is known as the Kamigan. It has all the abilities of the Rinnegan, Sharingan and Byakugan**." Kurama replied.

"Does that mean that I can use all the sub elements as well?" Naruto asked again.

" **Yeah, you can also use Susanoo, Kamui, Amaterasu and the Tsukuyomi. In fact, I can help you activate your bloodline right now if you want.** " Kurama replied. Naruto nodded his head and Kurama sent a large amount of chakra to Naruto's eyes causing pain for Naruto outside of his mindscape. When the process was finally done, Naruto's eyes now became purple with Fūma Shuriken like shape and his iris became white. Naruto then sent some Chakra into his eyes deactivating the Kamigan.

"Thanks, Kurama but I believe it's time for me to go bye!" Naruto said before leaving his mindscape to find that it was already dark. Naruto quickly made his way to Tazuna's house and saw the rest of team seven going back as well.

"How was your training today Naruto?" Kakashi asked once they walked into Tazuna's house.

"It was interesting indeed, I found out that I have a Dōjutsu even rarer than the Rinnegan." Naruto replied.

"A Dōjutsu that is even rarer than the Rinnegan? I thought the Rinnegan was only a myth?" Kakashi replied.

"Nope, it's not a myth at all. In fact most Uzumaki's carry the required bloodline for the Rinnegan but they just did not went through the conditions to activate it." Naruto replied.

"Oh, so what is your Dōjutsu called and what are its abilities?" Kakashi asked curious.

"The Dōjutsu is called the Kamigan and it has all the abilities of the Rinnegan, Sharingan and Byakugan. However, I am able to copy a elemental bloodline technique as the Rinnegan gave me the ability to use all the elements including the sub-elements as well." Naruto replied.

"Wow that is amazing." Kakashi said with Zabuza and Haku nodding their head. Sasuke was thinking about how it was unfair that the dobe get to have a Dōjutsu better than the Sharingan. Sakura was just looking at Sasuke thinking about some R rated thoughts.

"Zabuza, I want to ask you a question. Why did you try to kill the Yondaime Mizukage?" Naruto asked.

"That asshole launched a campaign to wipe out all the bloodline users in Kiri. The bloodline users decided to fight back and I joined the Rebels even though I did not have a bloodline at all." Zabuza replied.

"I will see if the Hokage would allow me to go to Kiri and help or not. I will sent him a letter right after dinner." Naruto commented.

"Why do you guys try so hard at all? In the end all of you will be killed anyways." A little boy shouted.

"Inari, don't be rude to our guests." Tsunami shouted.

"But it's true, they will be killed by Gato anyways." Inari replied.

"Hey kid, have you ever heard of the Bingo book before?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah but what does that got to do with Gato?" Inari asked back.

"Zabuza is a former member of the famed Seven Swordsman of the Mist, while Kakashi is known to have copied over a thousand Jutsus. I have the ability to raise Skeletons to help aid in the battle. With all this, Gato is nothing to us." Naruto replied.

"Really, are you guys that strong?" Inari asked.

"Yeah we are but the Kages from each country is even stronger." Kakashi replied this time.

"What do you mean?" Tazuna asked.

"Take the Shodaime Hokage for example, he is able to use the Mokuton bloodline to create an entire forest. The Yondaime Hokage is famed for his speed and he wiped out half of the Iwa army by himself during the third Shinobi war." Kakashi replied.

"All the examples given are just from Konoha, I'm pretty sure the other Kages are that good as well." Naruto commented.

"In that case, I relived than since we have such a good team to protect us." Tazuna said before finishing his dinner. After dinner, Naruto quickly wrote a letter to the Hokage requesting permission to help the bloodline Rebels. Naruto then summoned a fox and told it to give the letter to the Hokage and wait for the reply. After a while, the fox returned with a letter.

* * *

 _Naruto,_

 _I agree to you going to Kiri and helping the rebels to take down the Mizukage but you must be careful. Since Zabuza already knows about you, feel free to let the bloodline Rebels know as well._

 _Signed,_

 _The Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi_

* * *

"Hey Zabuza, The Hokage agreed so after getting rid of Gato, I will be travelling with you back to the Mist and help the Rebels." Naruto said.

"The Rebels could sure use your help and to have a SSS ranked Ninja on their side, it would definitely boost their morality." Zabuza replied before turning back to his game of Poker against Tazuna, Kakashi and Haku.

* * *

Pleaz R&R, your reviews are important to me!

The Unstable Dean Ambrose Signing out!


End file.
